The present invention relates to umbrellas, particularly to automatic umbrellas capable of self-opening and self-closing.
Conventional automatic umbrellas can only open automatically. Generally, such conventional automatic umbrellas do not include an automatic closing feature. To close conventional automatic umbrellas, it is usually necessary to slide an element of the umbrella along its shaft by hand to a lock, collapsed position. This can be somewhat strenous, since the element must be slid against the force of a spring which biases the umbrella open when the lock is released.
Therefore, the performance of such conventional automatic umbrellas is not perfect in that the convenience for the user is not maximized.